riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Belgium
Fort Belgium also known as by the Universal Generation themselves as Camp Torture or Fort Envo was known to be, an Universal Generation POW prisoner-of-war Fort during the Galactic War on Earth, It was known to be located in the skies about 2,000 - 8,000 feet above North Eastern Georgia, four miles South West of Atlanta, and about 8 miles off the Coast of the State it self, revealing that the Fort is hovering high above the Atlantic Ocean. Fort Belgium was known to be one of the worsts fortress in the history of Organic like forms, about a grand total of approximately 200,000,000 U.E.A prisoners held In the skies above Georgia during the war, 100,234,913 died due to starvation, malnutrition, diarrhea, Hipothermia, disease, abuse and blunt weapon executions from Universal Generation guards. History 'Construction' The prison, which opened in February early 2174, originally covered about 190.5 acres of land enclosed by a 200-foot high walls. In June 2174 it was enlarged to 200.5 acres. The walls surrounded the entire fort, from the Prison Stadium, which contained the highest walls, to the Military Sectors. The Prison Stadium was known to be about 266.5 acres long, with no means of cover, in the area. Giant electrical fences known as the dead line surrounded the area, along with large bunkers inside the surrounding towers on the walls fitted with MG.42's and shark snipers. There were two entrances on the west side of the Walls, one leading into the FS7 Barracks area, another, leading outside, both were entirely covered by thick anti flesh forcefields, that were known as human death traps. "the dead line" was erected approximately 78 feet inside the giant walls. It demarcated a no-man's land that kept prisoners away from the wall, anyone crossing or even touching this line was shot without further command of any kind by sentries located in either the Tower Shafts or Look out bunkers that are thrived in the wall, incase of an Uprising. 'Conditions' 'Early Years' During the time of the Galactic War, Fort Belgium Prison was frequently undersupplied with food, this applied to prisoners of the United Earth Alliance, within the fort. Even when sufficient quantities were available, the supplies were of turned into liquid fuel, for the Universal Generation War Effort on Earth in which moved the POW supplies into depletion. During the summer of 2174 U.E.A prisoners suffered greatly from hunger, exposure and disease. Within seven months, about a third of them died from what was diagnosed as dysentery, Execution, and scurvy and were thrown off of the fort, as the FS7 would watch in amusement as the bodies plunged down towards the earth below. In 2174 the FS7 began to launch major executions against the humans raising there deaths to the thousands in just about 8 weeks. water supplies that were running from special Riverian made turbine generators located from deep within the Fort itself, became polluted from FS7 Wastes, from the Industry section. Part of the creek was used as a sink and the men and women were forced to wash themselves in the creek, some women, were shot by sharks just for the fun of it, bringing absolute outrage two the prisoners. The conditions were so poor that in July, 2175 The Continentals began ordering massive executions in the Prisoner stadium. The worst occurred, after the Prisoners attacked and breached the FS7 Barracks sector and killed all personal inside. After which the FS7 responded by a large massacre that left the Prisoners dead once again by the thousands. In the latter part of the summer of 2175 the FS7 threatened to slaughter the rest of the prisoners with the use of Stryker APC's and Raider support if they should think about uprising again. 'Final Years of the War on Earth' As the war on earth took a close in the early opening of the 23rd, Century, the Prisoners, of Fort Belgium, was starting to lose all faith, and hope, until a fresh group of U.E.A forces arrived after being captured by the Universal Generation, during the Liberation of North Carolina, in 2206. They later spoke on the conditions of the war, which sparked happiness into the prisoners. New Gunghollow had been conquered, Russia, and 80% of Asia was at the point of liberation, and South America and Canada, were also now on the brink of Liberation. However some of the prisoners, had humble doubts that they would not be able to make it, towards liberation day. As the war drew closer, the FS7, defenses began to focus more on the sky, with the U.E.A doing endless air raids on the fort. On April 4th, 2206, the Universal Generation lost control of Georgia, and the war would later come into the skies above towards fort Belgium. Aftermath Trivia Category:Universal Locations Category:Galactic War Era